


FILL ME UP

by WishMeLuck



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishMeLuck/pseuds/WishMeLuck





	FILL ME UP

FILL ME UP

 

Loki原以为发情期会再晚一些来的。

他甚至还穿着那套黑西装，发情期来得凶猛，Loki根本来不及脱掉它，也没有力气用魔法解除。

脑子里的理智聚集起来又被强烈的情欲冲散，Loki唯一能做的就是回到床上，然后找到有关Thor的任何东西，任何。

Thor这个家伙不知道去了哪里，房间里Alpha的信息素还没完全消散，床上留着他的红披风。

Loki就躺在那块披风上，Thor的信息素让他感到安心了一些，但Loki的脑中忍不住浮现Thor坚实的臂膀和挺动的腰。

那些淫荡的，湿漉漉的画面在这时全部涌上来。Thor就在背后搂着他的腰，在他耳边说一些下流话，一边不住地亲吻他的脖颈。Thor还会让他含住自己的手指，直到舔湿了才会获得一个吻作为奖励。“你是好孩子吗，Loki，你会是我的好男孩吗？”在床上Thor从不掩饰自己，这也让他更加性感，Loki爱死了他粗鲁的性爱方式，他会乞求他的哥哥给他阴茎，Thor就会更凶地操他，甚至在他刚刚高潮后也不给他缓神的机会，这时Loki总会搂住他的脖子，呜咽着说不要了，Thor便会亲亲他，吻掉他掉落的泪水。

Loki抓着Thor的披风，双腿相互摩擦以生出些快感。温度逐渐上升，而他根本脱不掉这该死的裤子，后穴的液体越积越多，浸湿了他的裤子。Loki无法自制地去想哥哥的阴茎，他把半张脸都埋在那块红色的布料里，闻着Thor的信息素一边抚慰自己。

他先是撸动起阴茎，Loki的手修长，极少有伤痕，所带来的快感远不及Thor，Thor喜欢快速又富有技巧地给弟弟增添快乐，而酥麻感让Loki的腿打颤，他站不住时就要去搂Thor，或者试图夹紧腿，Thor乐于从命去给他支撑，或者不讲理地拉开他的大腿。

阴茎和后穴都不断流着水，蜜液在床单上染湿了一块暗迹，Loki无法从前端获得快感，情欲反而堆积起来，压得他大口喘息。他只好将手指伸向后穴，那里湿润得可以顺利插入一根手指。Loki在阴囊和后穴之间来回抚摸，借着分泌的液体慢慢伸进一根手指，然后在性欲的指引下抽插起来。

Loki两腿大张着为自己寻求快乐，他按压着内壁，后穴的液体流出更多了。他又伸入一根手指，甚至咬住Thor的披风，臀部上下摇动着吞咽自己的手指。Loki试图回忆以往Thor的方式来用手指操自己，然后发现没有Thor他根本得不到那样甜蜜的纾解。

热潮快要到了，Loki咬紧后槽牙，手指在甬道进出得更快了，Thor的味道充斥着他的鼻尖。Loki闭着眼睛叫出他脑中的那个名字，“Thor...啊……Thor...哥哥……”他的眼泪也止不住地涌出，当Thor握住他的手腕，将手指抽离后穴的时候，他哭得更厉害了。

 

――――――

 

Thor也没有想到他只是离开了一小会，他的弟弟就发情了。

大概离房间还有十米远的时候，Thor就闻到了Loki的味道。

那种又甜又辣的酒心巧克力几乎要淹没Thor了，他一下子意识到Loki的发情期到了。

他大步走上去打开门，而Loki似乎还没有发现他的到来，闭着眼嘴里喊的是Thor的名字。

Loki就穿着那套黑西装，躺在他的披风上。他的背部向上微微拱起，可怜的衬衫看上去快要崩开了。Loki似乎很难受，他的脸颊绯红，向来敏感的耳朵也不例外，Loki本身皮肤很白，稍微撩拨就会泛红。他裸露在外的皮肤无一不是透着美丽的颜色。

无论怎么抚慰，Loki只觉得越来越热，他认为自己大概出现幻觉了，他隐约感到Alpha的存在，可是感官逼迫他专注手上的活动。

当Thor将他的手指从后穴抽出的时候，Loki才知道那不是幻觉，他完全控制不住眼泪，还被Thor的信息素呛得有点呼吸不过来。Loki勉勉强强睁开眼，Thor低着头亲他的耳朵，他抓着Loki的手举过头顶，另一只手去解开Loki的衬衫。

Thor用他的大腿去顶Loki的下体，对方受不了似地勾住他的脖子，哼着要他快点。Thor低低地笑他，被Loki毫无威慑力地瞪了一眼，然后去咬他的嘴唇。

Loki灵活的舌在对方唇上逡巡了两遍，便顺着对方微开的齿间滑了进去，他用力吮着Thor的舌尖。深入的湿吻带出轻微的水声，顺着贴合的唇角溢出的津液蜿蜒而下，有着粘腻湿润的触感。

在喘息之间，Thor又要说他那些下流脏话，Loki还没反驳他，乳尖就被又揉又扯，他便用双腿把Thor夹得更紧，一边说着混蛋一边又把自己往对方手上送。

Thor俯身去舔他的乳尖，另一只手划过他羊脂般的背部，伸进裤子里去揉他的屁股。

“是想着我才流了这么多水吗？”

Loki完全湿了，那些蜜液还在往外流，当Thor的手指触碰到那块柔软的地方，小口就着急地吞掉他的手指，内壁随之缠上来，Thor无论多么熟悉他的身体，总是会被他的反应所惊喜。

“Loki？”Thor亲吻着他的小腹，抬眼去看他。Loki又闭上了眼睛，摇着头不肯回答他的问题。

Thor也不着急，他脱掉了Loki的裤子，他可怜的阴茎迟迟得不到解放，向外吐着浊液。Thor握住两根阴茎上下撸动，Loki一下子睁开眼睛，他想起身又重躺回床上，胸膛随着呼吸起伏。

这样的刺激有点太多了，Loki想。他的阴茎和Thor的紧紧贴在一起，Thor的温度似乎比他还高，对方握得很紧，Loki被他抓得有点疼，反手就给Thor的手臂来了一下。

“不舒服？”Thor松开了一点，Loki这时又不愿意了，他伸手下去让Thor握紧一些，Thor干脆将他的手一并握住，带着他一起撸动。

“Thor......”Loki急切地想与他接吻，Thor向上探了一些，吻住他的唇。 Loki承受着对方火热的吻，在双唇分开时鼓励他，“就是这样...Thor...就是这样...”

手指擦过顶端时，Loki脑袋一空就全射了出去，他往回躺又被Thor拉回来亲吻。伞状的顶部抵住一张一合的的后穴，Thor用他的阴茎给对方扩张，Loki还没有从高潮中缓过来，Thor向里进了一些又退出来，对方的腿便缠上他的腰，要把他往回勾。

“Loki，别这么着急。”Thor摸到他的后颈，Loki顺势咬住他的下巴，Thor就把半根阴茎都插了进去，Loki立马松开嘴向他求饶，“唔啊...你别，Thor，你别......”

Thor被他一下子夹得头皮发麻，他感到对方的后穴又开始分泌液体，甬道谄媚地裹住他的阴茎，Loki的眼睛有点失焦，那双绿色的眼睛就那样看着他。Thor便挺动起他的腰，大概是压过那个点了，Loki忍不住叫了出来，他的脸上半是痛苦半是愉悦，眼泪又顺着他的脸流进Thor的披风里。

Loki的衣服被Thor全脱掉，扔到了一边。Thor把赤裸的他按回红色的披风里，Loki一边哭一边手脚并用地抱住他，Thor在他的耳边一遍遍地叫他的名字，亲过他的泪痕，让他睁开眼睛看着自己，Loki越是摇头，他就操得越凶。

他把自己抽出来，在将Loki翻过去后又挺了进去。Loki抬起臀去迎合他，Thor就在他的屁股上打了一掌，Loki要逃开时又握着他的腰往回撞。

“你喜欢这样，对吗？”

Loki不知道有没有听见，只是在喉咙里发出破碎的哭腔。Thor像是没有听到他的回答就不会停下来似的，他又打了一次，Loki便开口骂他是混蛋。

“你喜欢这样，你喜欢我像这样狠狠操你，你想要我用精液喂饱你，你想要吗，Loki？”Thor承认他是混蛋，然后继续用言语去刺激Loki，直到Loki向后抓住他的手腕，然后Thor就将他的手一起按在腰上，更加猛烈地进攻。

“嗯啊.......我想要...Thor...哥哥......”

肉体撞击和粘腻的水声实在是让人面上发烫，Loki大概快把所有水分都哭干了，他甚至又高潮了一次，他被Thor操射之后就不管不顾地要推开对方。

Thor的胸膛贴上他的背，他亲着Loki的脸，低声哄他转过来。Loki还别扭着不肯看他，就被一把抱起，失重的原因让他一下搂住Thor。

Thor捏着他的屁股把他抵在墙上，他用鼻尖去蹭Loki的下巴，这让Loki忍不住捧住他的脸和他接吻。

Thor慢慢地顶他，用手抚慰他的阴茎，等Loki的眉头不再紧皱之后他就把对方压在墙上快速地顶弄。Thor感觉自己快到了，他在Loki的肩上落下细密的吻，一边问他愿不愿意让自己在他身体里成结。Loki大概是翻了白眼，后穴夹紧了Thor。

Thor轻咬着他的下唇，对他说我爱你，Loki小小声地回应他，抱紧了Thor。

结在生殖腔内涨大，Loki被抱着回床上，每一步都是折磨。他全身都敏感极了，Thor故意去抚摸他的背，偏偏又要说一些肉麻的话，Loki不好发作，只能把脸埋在对方肩膀上。

“混蛋。”

当Thor心满意足地抱着对方躺在床上时，他再一次听到Loki这样说。

 

――――――


End file.
